


plum blossom [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hanahaki Disease, Hiding Medical Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Lies, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor Sokka/Suki, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Slow Burn, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, but everyone loves him anyways, but no one actually dies, i cannot stop writing zuko angst i am so sorry, talking about death, zuko and mai are gay lesbian solidarity, zuko is bad at being loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: It starts at the Boiling Rock.Sokka sees Suki and his eyes go wide, then soft, and Zuko feels everything inside his chest seize. His heart stutters, and he’s afraid it might stop. He coughs and it tastes like grass.or, a hanahaki zukka au that went a little further than i anticipated
Relationships: Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) & Everyone
Series: AtLA Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	plum blossom [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [plum blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332930) by [GallifreyanFairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale). 



> Thanks so much [GallifreyanFairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale) for giving me permission to record this!
> 
> UPDATED 08/10/2020 to remove a few bloopers that I missed!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v3bggzrwuqi76xg/Plum_Blossom.mp3/file) [stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/plum-blossom/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please go let GallifreyanFairytale know on the original fic, and if you enjoyed my reading of it, please leave me some feedback in the comments!
> 
> The music is [Not In Love by Crystal Castles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32udqal_lyQ)
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) for podfic updates, a;tla nonsense and general rambling, or request a podfic for me to record in the future!
> 
> [not a rickroll i promise](https://youtu.be/fc0zVi_rEgs)


End file.
